


The Pool Monster

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mommy!Emma, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma had to pretend to fight the "sea monster," pretending that she didn't enjoy being in Killian's muscular arms." Aka the one where Captain Swan + their kids + dogs + a swimming pool = loads and loads of fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Monster

**Author's Note:**

> * I was inspired to write this fic after playing in the pool with my husband and kids while on vacation. And I have to take a moment to brag about my husband. God, I love that man! He's my own personal Killian Jones.  
> * When I say this fic is "loads and loads of fluffy fluff," I'm not exaggerating! This is the fan fiction equivalent of cotton candy. Don't say I didn't warn you!

              Emma should have known Killian would want a pool in their backyard. He was, after all, a pirate. And contrary to what Emma had heard, Killian informed her that sailors did, in fact, learn how to swim. “Bad luck to learn how to swim?” Killian had scoffed. “What kind of ridiculous logic is that?” Captain Hook, it turned out, was an excellent swimmer. And so were his children. The only thing they loved more than sailing was swimming. So, naturally, the Jones family got a pool.

              All summer long, the Jones children were in the water. If they weren’t in their backyard pool, they were swimming at the beach or off the deck of the Jolly Roger. They all naturally had Killian’s complexion, which was a good thing. If they had inherited the Charming “white as snow” skin tone, they would have spent the entire summer red as lobsters. Emma couldn’t keep them out of the water. The upside was that swimming, as any parent will tell you, absolutely wore the children out. Summer was the only time they went straight down for naps and to bed without protest. Which, of course, gave Emma and Killian far more uninterrupted time for “more enjoyable activities.”

              On this particular day, the entire family was in the pool. Emma was sitting on the ledge in front of the faux waterfall which the children had dubbed “Mermaid Lagoon.” Of course, their mermaid lagoon was patterned more after _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ than the real Neverland. Their love for the children’s show irritated their father to no end. “The only thing they got right is Mr. Smee,” Killian would grumble. But try as he might, he couldn’t get his kids to stop watching it. This was further evidenced by the three dogs that ran barking around the edge of the pool. A chocolate lab named Jake, a yellow lab named Izzy, and a miniature dachshund named Cubby who waddled more than he ran. Emma had been informed by her 4 year old daughter Leia that today Mermaid Lagoon was their castle. Emma was the queen and Leia was the princess, of course. 7 year old Liam was the knight in shining armor. Their castle was under attack from the big sea monster and his sidekick, little sea monster (aka Killian and Leia’s twin brother Charlie). Both sides were armed to the teeth with water guns and water bombs.

              In the heat of the battle, Charlie seemed to lose interest. He scrambled up the ladder, and before Emma knew it, he was launching himself from the ledge above the waterfall, jumping over it into the pool.

              It was the perfect distraction. Emma hated when the kids jumped from that ledge, while Killian thought it was “bloody amazing.” Just as Emma yelled, “Charlie, no!” Killian popped up out of the water and snatched Emma right off the ledge.

              “The queen is mine!” Killian crowed in his absolute worst villainous snarl.

              “I’m coming, your majesty!” Liam cried out, launching himself off the ledge and onto Killian’s shoulders.

              “Queen!” Leia cried, tossing Emma a water bomb.

              Smart girl. Emma took the water bomb and smacked Killian in the side of the head with it.

              “Ow!” he cried out. “That actually hurt!”

              Emma laughed and swam away as Liam shoved his father underwater. Emma was worried for a split second that Liam was actually holding Killian under, when her husband came up out of the water with incredible force, launching Liam into the air. Then she was worried about her son until he bobbed up sputtering and laughing.

              The battle raged on, with several more attempted captures of the queen. Every time Emma had to pretend to fight off the “sea monster,” and pretend she didn’t enjoy being in Killian’s muscled arms. At one point, she noticed that Leia continued to pretend to “fall” off the ledge of Mermaid Lagoon, crying out that the sea monster would get her. Over Leia’s head, Emma caught Killian’s eye, then pointed at Leia. He winked in response and stealthily glided under the water.

              “Oh no,” Emma cried out with horrible play-acting, “I can’t reach you, Leia!”

              Suddenly, Killian popped up out of the water, snatching Leia into his arms. The little girl screamed and squealed with obvious delight.

              “I have you now, princess!” He yelled, tickling her.

              “I’ll save you Leia!” Liam cried, diving to her rescue.

              Suddenly, all three of her children and her husband were in the midst of chaos. Water splashing, arms and legs flailing, and high-pitched squeals. Emma sat on the waterfall’s ledge laughing at the spectacle.

              It didn’t seem her children would ever tire of this game. Leia was “kidnapped” several more times, and she and Emma also ran a successful rescue mission to retrieve Leia’s Ariel doll from the pool steps. So when Killian snatched Emma once again from the ledge, she sagged in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment.

              “You know,” Emma said, looking into Killian’s eyes, which looked even bluer with the reflection of the pool water shining in them, “the monster’s kind of growing on me.”

              “Really,” Killian said with a big grin on his face. He lowered his voice a bit for only her to hear, “So you won’t mind if I take you back to my lair and have my way with you?”               Emma couldn’t believe he could still make her blush. She smiled back at him. “You know, I don’t think the monster is really evil. I think he’s just misunderstood.”

              Her wet lips met his in a kiss she had intended to be chaste, but soon their tongues were entwined.

              “Hey!” scolded Liam. “You’re not supposed to kiss the sea monster!”

              “Actually,” Emma announced to her children, a twinkle in her eyes, “he’s not a monster at all. It’s your father – the king of the realm! He was put under a curse by an evil witch, but I just broke it with a kiss.”

              “What about the little sea monster?” Leia asked.

              “That’s your brother, the prince. He was under the curse too.”

              “Okay!” Leia turned to her twin and gave him a quick smack on the lips.

              “Yay!” cheered Charlie. “I’m a prince again!”

              “Hey!” pouted Liam, lowering the two water guns he had in each hand. “I like battles way better than kisses!”

              “Not me,” Killian said, gazing deeply into Emma’s eyes. “I like kisses better.” He kissed Emma again, dragging her lower lip through his teeth. “I like kisses _much_ better.” He whispered into Emma’s ear, “And other things.”

              A delicious shiver went down Emma’s spine at his words and his breath in her ear. She turned her face and kissed him passionately, ignoring the chorus of “ewwwws” from their children.

             


End file.
